


Wake Up Call

by PortalPanda



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Pre Legacy, i just wanted to write something where they could be silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Tron and Yori get some much-deserved rest. Almost.
Relationships: Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Wake Up Call

During her runtime in the new system, Yori has become increasingly fond of down cycles. 

Her and Tron’s schedules conflict due to Flynn’s frequent visits; while the User is on the Grid Tron is by his side, and she is at her work station, operating the portal that lets him in and out. This means that down cycles are the only time she and Tron are (usually) guaranteed to spend together. 

They’re also the only time she knows for certain that Tron is safe. 

He wouldn’t appreciate Yori saying such a thing— Tron can fight and hold his own, something he has proven time and time again. He doesn’t want her to worry. Yori worries anyway. This new system holds more threats than the old one, or at least it feels that way with fewer programs and Users to keep them in check. Tron has more responsibilities here, and Yori knows he can handle them, but she also knows they take their toll— both mentally and physically. This has only become worse since the appearance of the ISOs. Now, (as if his function as System Monitor wasn’t dangerous enough,) Tron is constantly under threat from ordinary programs who disagree with Flynn’s view of the ISOs. She can’t help but wonder what will happen if his fellow programs turn on him and he has orders not to fight back.

But for the moment, Tron is safe. Yori is curled up next to him, nuzzled against the crook of his neck. Her hand rests over the emblem on his chest, and beneath her fingers his light-lines pulse a soft, steady blue. Their pattern indicates the well-deserved sleep cycle that allows his systems to heal, recharge, and update— and (Yori likes to tease) this is one of the few times he is ever truly still or relaxed. She wears a soft smile as her light-lines pulse in the same pattern. Tron’s arm is wrapped around her shoulders, protective even in sleep. Their systems share a feedback loop of [ _ safe/love/home/comfort _ ] and everything is peaceful and still; perfect.

Then Yori receives a ping, annoying and bright. She frowns as one by one her systems are brought back online.

“ _ No _ ,” She whines. She feels Tron shift next to her, his light-lines brightening as he reboots. She fights the urge to tell him to go back to sleep— with everything that’s going on, he deserves his rest.

“Flynn’s coming back?” He asks, voice groggy, and she might lie to him if she knew he hadn’t received a similar ping. Instead she nods, one hand slipping down his arm as he sits up. 

“He’s requesting re-entry to the Grid.” 

A quick systems scan reports that all systems are functional, though not fully charged. It’ll have to do. 

“We should go.”

Yori makes a pitiful noise instead of moving.

“Why does he keep showing up in the middle of the down cycle?” 

Tron smiles at her beta-like behavior, affection and amusement glinting in his eyes as his thumb strokes her cheek.

“Maybe that’s the only time he can spare.” 

Yori’s gaze turns mischievous as it meets his.

“What do you think would happen if I didn’t let him in?”

“Yori!” Tron says, scandalized, “It’s his system.” 

“And  _ my _ sleep cycles!” Tron shakes his head as she throws her arm over her eyes, despondent. (She does this every time they’re pulled from their sleep cycles, which is becoming more and more common.) Then Yori sits up, giving him an innocent smile as she traces one of the light-lines on his shoulder. “We could just stay here,” She hums. “We’ve got better things to do.”

“Oh? Like what?”

The light in Yori’s eyes rivals every other on the Grid as she rises on her knees, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulls him flush against her as they kiss— feels him smile as she runs a hand through his hair. He copies her (he likes that she wears her hair loose during the down cycle), his other hand reaching up to cup her face. Yori knows it’s selfish, but as they kiss she transmits a singsong stream of [ _ stay/stay/stay _ ]. 

Flynn’s signal repeats, and Tron reluctantly (gently) frees himself. 

“You make a very compelling argument,” He says, giving her one more quick kiss, “But we have to go.” 

His hand squeezes hers as he helps her to her feet, and his arm stays around her waist until they part outside the door.

One of these days Flynn is going to get an earful from Yori, for a lot of things, but especially for interrupting her down cycles with Tron.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with these two being cute and happy, and I loved the idea of Yori not wanting to get up and trying to convince Tron to stay with her. Legacy made it seem like Flynn mostly worked on the Grid at night, though I wonder if he started that way. Either way, it means Tron and Yori don’t get as many peaceful nights together as they deserve. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated, and more Tron fic is on the way!


End file.
